Episode 50
Kaanib is the fiftieth episode of Encantadia. It aired on September 23, 2016. Summary Asval tries to win over Pirena again by joining his forces to hers, but Pirena does not think much of it and rejects the offer. Asval decides to look for Amihan so that Pirena would no longer underestimate Sapiryans. Wahid decides to accept the refugees, taking them to a place where barbaros go when attacked by animals. Amihan gives an inspiring message so that they may continue to hope. Mila brings Mira to Anthony’s house. Mira tells Mila that her mother is loving, knows that she exists, and longs for her. When Mila was about to leave, Mira asked her not to divulge anything about her to any Encantado she meets, especially her location. Mira was surprised to see people in costume at the TV and thinks that they were lambanas. Anthony was perplexed that Mira does not seem to know what a TV is, and thinks that she is a (drug) addict. Mila returns to the church to pray. She meets Danaya. Muyak introduces Danaya as Mila’s aunt. They talk about the wickedness of Pirena, and the fact that Amihan is probably in danger. Amihan trains Paopao. Aquil talks to her and asked why she seemed to be putting all her attention on a “weak” batang ligaw. Amihan tells him not to judge people by appearances, since they had also been defeated by the “weak” Hathors. Danaya says they could now return to Encantadia. Muyak stops them, saying they should find Alena first. They teleport to Berdano and Akesha’s house, but find that they are no longer there. Berdano was walking around. He thought he saw Alena, but he was mistaken. It turns out that the bandidos have captured Alena, thinking that she was a human. Danaya says that though she wished to see Alena, they have other important things to do. Muyak decides to remain in the human world to look for Alena. Danaya orders Muyak to go to her father Enuo to help in the search. Mila teleports to her house with Danaya to attend Amanda’s wake. Connie was in charge, since Berto was hospitalized. Hagorn returns to Lireo and learns from Gurna that Pirena is away. Pirena and Icarus go to Carcero.Pirena says “Ang piitan ng mga babaeng diwata” (The prison of the female fairies). It is unknown if she referred to the entire Carcero or just a section of it, but it probably meant the former. If so, it implied that there was a separate prison for male diwatas. Danaya takes Lira to an old water tank, the entrance of the Lagusan ng Pagkaligaw in the human world. Danaya offers Mila as “tribute,” but they fail in fooling the guardian, since he could recognize humans by scent. Danaya decides to play the Flute of Mulawin. Lakan hears the summon. Unable to resist, he puts the ugatpak at his back, transforming himself to his Mulawin form. The episode ends in four screens: *Pirena in Carcero in the first quarter *Amihan training with Paopao in the second *Alena captured by the bandidos in the third *Danaya playing the flute and Mila watching her in the fourth Trivia *Muyak estimates Danaya's human age as 30 or more References